


The High Examiner Arrives

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Patch 5.1: Landfall, Reliquary Hijinks, The Reliquary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reliquary makes landfall in Pandaria. High Examiner Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Examiner Arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandavon/gifts).



He has been getting reports from all over Pandaria; fascinating complexes of ruins, ancient artifacts found leaning against trees and at the bottom of fountains, constant interference from the Explorer’s League. High Examiner Tae’thelan Bloodwatcher itches to get there and see it all for himself, but he is a researcher, and as much as he enjoys being in the field there is just as much work to be done when he returns to Silvermoon. Cataloging, analysis, proposals for expeditions to be sorted through, budgets for those very same expeditions to be created.

Let Belloc run off to Pandaria and carve out footholds, he knows that none of the real work will be done until he gets there.

<3

When High Examiner Tae’thelan Bloodwatcher finally gets to Pandaria, Belloc and his assistant are waiting at the docks.

“Tae’thelan, we were expecting you three days…,” Belloc trails off when he actually takes the time to _look_ at the ship the High Examiner has just disembarked from, taking in the pile of what can only be treasure chests on the deck, the sobbing apprentice lashed to the prow of the ship like a figurehead, and the severed heads dangling merrily from the rigging.

“Someday,” Tae’thelan begins, in a tone that speaks of deep exasperation, “Alliance privateers with learn that ships that fly the Reliquary’s colors are best left alone.”

Belloc believes him.

<3

After the ship had been unloaded with only minor incident — Tae’thelan understood that Belloc had been sending in requisition forms for more arcane foci but there was no reason to latch onto the crate and sob with joy — only one matter remained.

“Apprentice,” he says, not unkindly, and the sobbing wreck twitches and turns his head to stare at the High Examiner, “What, exactly, were you thinking—if you were thinking—when you started screaming and running panicked around the deck.”

  
“I, you cut off their heads, High Examiner! Their heads!” This seems to be the most the apprentice will explain himself, so Tae’thelan guesses that not only was Rommath trying to punish him by requiring he take apprentices on this incredibly important expedition but the Grand Magister was also trying to drive him insane by sending a _squeamish_ apprentice.

Wonderful, it’s not like there aren’t enough adventurers around who are willing to dig in exchange for coin.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole humongous headcanon that Silvermoon is like a giant university, basically, and the Reliquary and the Magisterium and the Blood Knights and the Farstriders are like rival departments and Lor’themar is the Dean who has to deal with everyone jockeying for more funding and college resources and departmental rivalries and ugh, I just can’t
> 
> Tae has enough to deal with already without hysterical apprentices, so they get put in quiet places where they can’t break anything important to calm down. In this case that means tied to the bow.


End file.
